


You Said You Wanted This

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Balls, M/M, Revenge, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	You Said You Wanted This

“People like villains now a days.” Loki murmured to Clint as they leaned back against the bar at one of Tony's parties. Loki was crowded and prodded on the way in, by fans. It took him by surprise to say the least.

 

Clint huffed and turned towards him. He took a long pull from his beer before speaking. “You still believe that? That you're the bad guy?” Clint rolled his eyes. “You're not a villain you were just a royally confused, upset, asshole of a guy wanting to be someone. Now, you are someone. You're the hero with the biggest comeback Earth has ever seen. Bigger than Brittney’s fiasco in 07.”

 

Loki's eyes flickered back to the tinted windows of the hotel where the press were still waiting for them to reappear. “I do not wish to have a come back. I suppose forgetting the mess would be appreciated though.”

 

Clint finished the last of his beer and grabbed Loki's bourbon from the bar. “You have one better, forgiveness.” Clint grinned as Loki pulled the glass back from him “You look nice tonight Master.”

 

The title made Loki narrow his eyes. “Barton?”

 

Clint smiled rubbing the back of his neck. He wished the suit he was wearing wasn't so constricting. “Yes?” He asked leaning closer to him.

 

Loki smiled and shook his head at the same time. He's been here for almost a year now, working with the Avengers and besides small comments, interaction between each other has not existed until now. “Do _you_  forgive me?” He asked.

 

Clint shook his head. “No even close Boss but I'm working on forgetting.” He smiled up at him while his mind flickered through memories of them and all the pain this god put him through. Clint gritted his teeth.

 

Loki glanced up around the large banquet hall. “Come to my room Barton?” It was too close to a order for Clint to forget himself.

 

“Call me Clint and you have a yes.” Clint smiled through all the pain that layered itself in front of his vision. It made his tongue heavy to think about all the deaths that were on his shoulders because of Loki.

 

“Alright Clint, let's go.” Loki grabbed Clint's hand. As they walked through the crowd of well dressed friends of Tony, Steve's eyes caught Clint. Clint wanted to tell him not to worry, that he knew what he was doing but Steve's hands formed fists like he was restraining himself from 'saving' Clint.

 

In Loki's room Clint went to the mini fridge pulling out a small bottle of vodka. “You missed me?” Clint asked laying back on the bed. Loki shrugged pulling off his jacket. “I'm about to be offended you asshole.” He teased loosening his tie.

 

Loki shook his head. “It is not like that. You remind me of how deep the trenches were Clint. You were one of the pleasant things from that situation and I miss that part on it but I can't cut ties from what you remind me of.” Loki explained shedding articles of clothing.

 

Clint grinned, ripping open his white button shirt. Loki pushed Clint's legs apart and laid between his thighs. “You're so warm.” Loki breathed attacking Clint's neck with kisses and licks. Clint shivered pulling Loki closer and wrapped his legs around his hips. “Barton, I missed this the most.” Loki growled while his hands skated down Clint's naked body. Clint arched up into it.

 

They kept at it, finding the familiarity of each other comforting. Clint shifted away as Loki pressed inside him. It felt wrong because by the closeness alone it relieved Clint's stressed mind. He disconnected from everything except the pleasure he wished wasn't involved. He felt like he was dishonoring the men and women who lost their lives thanks to Loki.

 

Loki was more loving then Clint remembered, kissing along his jaw, stroking Clint's cock in time with his thrusts. Clint just had to lay there and enjoy. He forced moans knowing it'd get Loki closer. Loki was trembling after a short while, growling and pulling Clint's hair like he knew the archer loved. Clint came against both of the stomachs despite himself.

 

Clint wiggled until Loki's cock was out of him. Loki stared at him, pleading. “I'm gonna go to bed. See ya tomorrow.” Clint yawned. Loki stared at him as the realization struck him. He couldn't force him, not with any magic or even with force. The team would hate him and send him to Asgard where he would be in prison. Clint stood up from the bed and bent down looking for his pants.

 

“You said you wanted this...” Loki breathed, his pupils were blown wide. He was _so_  close. “Clint?”

 

“Isn't free-will a bitch.” Clint laughed wiping the come on his ruined dress shirt. “Good night Master.” He walked out of the room leaving Loki alone and pent up. He was right on the edge and now his erection was gone and he was dealing with the worst case of blue balls he's ever had. He curled up on his side pulling his legs in to his chest and tried to fall asleep but knew it was no use.  


End file.
